Hillsbrad Foothills
Hillsbrad Foothills (sometimes referred to as simply Hillsbrad) is a mid-level zone most suitable for players around level 25. The hills are home to the towns of Southshore (Alliance) and Tarren Mill (Horde). Some notable locations, such as Durnholde Keep and Azurelode Mine, can also be found in here. Since this area lies outside of Thoradin's Wall, it is considered as a crossroads between Alliance and Horde players, which makes combat between the two factions likely. Getting there ; Horde: From The Sepulcher in Silverpine Forest, run east to the main road, then follow it all the way south. Keep following it as it curves east all the way into Hillsbrad. Continue to follow the road through until you see a signposted turn off to the north to Tarren Mill. Run north along that road until you see a signposted turn off to the east to Tarren Mill. The flight path is near the entrance to the town. ; Alliance: From Ironforge in Dun Morogh, run east on the road all the way to Loch Modan. Then, continue running north, until you reach the Wetlands. Run west in the Wetlands until you encounter a road running north. Run north, over the bridge, until you meet a road running west. Take that road, pass under the great wall, and Southshore is south of where you are. If you need anymore help, ask anyone in that area. Don't forget to pick up the Thelsamar, Menethil Harbor, and Refuge Point flight paths on the way! Alternatively, Alliance can swim up the coast from Menethil Harbor, avoiding underwater mobs, until they come to Southshore. This route is perhaps safer and slightly faster, but far less scenic. It also forces you to walk to Refuge Point later, since you can't pick up the flight path. Geography Though the rest of Lordaeron was ravaged by the Scourge and twisted into a haunted perversion of its former self, Hillsbrad Foothills largely managed to escape this fate. It remains the best preserved region of the fallen kingdom, giving travelers a feeling for what the land was like before the Plague. It is Human country, soft and green. Pine trees dot the ample farmland, and the rolling pastures are frequently crisscrossed with roads leading to the numerous towns and villages that still remain. A river flowing from Darrowmere Lake in the Western Plaguelands runs north to south. There are a few small, empty islands off the southern coast, and one larger one, Purgation Isle. There are no instanced dungeons or battlegrounds in the foothills, though the Alterac Valley battleground can be found in the nearby Alterac Mountains. Maps and subregions Elite areas *Purgation Isle Travel hubs Flight paths from Southshore * Ironforge * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands * Aerie Peak, The Hinterlands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands Flight paths from Tarren Mill * Undercity * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands Adjacent regions Notable characters The Hillsbrad Foothills are home to several characters of note. At Southshore, Magistrate Henry Maleb seeks aid in the battle against the Syndicate, and Marshal Redpath sends promising adventurers into the Alterac Mountains to slay the vicious ogres that have their holdings there. In Tarren Mill, Apothecary Lydon attempts to concoct the perfect new plague, and High Executor Darthalia orders agents of the Horde into human lands to show them what's what. Quests PvP On PvP servers, Hillsbrad is Ground Zero. It's arguably the single most actively contested region within the game, with the area immediately surrounding Tarren Mill often being a major battlefield. This is due to a meeting point between Forsaken players reaching level 20 - 25 (coming from Silverpine Forest) and level 30 dwarf players (coming from Wetlands through Arathi Highlands). This zone should therefore probably be avoided for solo questing (or by levels below 20), especially considering that max level characters of the opposing faction who visit this area customarily have no qualms about killing characters lower than themselves. Although quests are available here, the area tends to be frequented by individuals whose primary interest is PvP combat. Resources * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Khadgar's Whisker * Leather ** Thick Murloc Scale (Skinning level 30-35 murlocs) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild creatures * Bears * Ghosts * Gnolls * Mountain Lions * Murlocs * Naga * Sharks * Spiders * Snapjaws * Yetis fr:Contreforts d'Hillsbrad Category:Hillsbrad Foothills